Dream's
by Benson86
Summary: Arizona left Callie at the airport, and a suprise turns out. It's my first try for a story. English isn't my first language, and i don't own any of the characters.


Callie was walking trough the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West, when she caught a glimp of the woman who left her standing at an airport 5 years ago.  
"Arizona hey, what are you doing her"  
Arizona looked up not noticing Callie "Oh hey Callie, i was uhm, i was on my way to the chief"  
"Why you need your job back" Callie looked into blue eyes, and felt nothing. There wasn't a single feeling, not the way she had before.  
Before Arizona left her at the airport.

_Flashback_

_Getting over the woman you shared everything with was hard, After Callie did the crying, she started to hate Arizona, and was getting back in the sadel.  
She dated a few woman, every kinds of. Until one night she was at Joe's with a friend of a nurse from Seattle Grace. Callie was having the most boring night.  
The woman kept talking and talking, not noticing Callie was looking everywhere besides the woman._

_From across Derek Shepherd was looking at Callie, after Meredith left him for Alex, he tried to get back on the dating stuff, but he found it hard finding a woman who could deal with the crazy schedules.  
After hearing that Callie got ditched at an airport, he started to look different at her, seeing things he didn't notice before. Tonight he was debating if he should rescue her or not.  
He decided to send her a text messages "You look like you need help, wanna get out. D" He saw Callie reading the text and nodding a yes at him._

_He drowned his beer and walked up to Callie. "Hey Cal" Callie and her date looked up at Derek and both said Hi.  
"there is an accident at the hospital, they need you and me" Derek smiled polite at her date, while Callie grabbed her purse and leather jacket.  
"I am sorry i need to leave, i will call you sometime" "i will look forward to it, i had a great time" Callie smiled and walk out fast "thanks for the save, i wasn't having a good time"  
Derek chuckled "I could tell, you where looking everywhere" Callie looked at Derek "you where watching me" Derek started to blush a little "Maybe"  
"You wanna have a drink at my place" "Yeah sure" Derek followed Callie up to her apartment"_

Derek was watching his wife talking to her ex, when his 3-year old ask him when they would find mommy.  
Derek was on his way with his two kids to surprise Callie, because she had to go in early and hadn't got a change to see Derek and her two kids.  
Yes Callie and Derek had a 3-year old Boy named Jayden who was an exact copy of Derek, with his mother's skin color.  
And a cute little girl named Sofia who would turn 1 in a few weeks. She was the spitting images of Callie, and had Derek wrapped around her little finger, but he didn't mind at all.

Derek kneeled down with Sofia in his arms telling his son, where mommy was standing "Jay buddy look over there"

Jayden saw his mother and decided to run up to her "Mommy mommy" Callie who was talking to Arizona turned around when she heard her little man calling for here.

"what are you doing here handsome" She scooped him up. "Me and Daddy are swupising you" While he give his mom a kiss on the cheek,

Callie turned around seeing Derek and there little girl coming her way.

"So you got your dream came true i see" Arizona was looking at the little boy in Callie's arm, and looked at Derek seeing him with a little girl, who looked exact like Callie.

"Yeah i did" Callie smiled when she saw Derek whispering things into the little girls ears, her heart started to flutter "Derek and i are together for 4 years now, married and two kids"

"This handsome is Jayden he is 3 and the cutie in Derek's arms is Sofia she turns 1 in a few weeks" Derek came to a stop next to his wife giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"i missed you this morning" "Yeah sorry the emergency surgery took me longer then i thought" Arizona started to feel left out a little and wanted to walk away when Derek spoke to her.

"Dr Robbins are you coming back to Seattle" "Uhm no" Arizona made up her mind when she saw Callie with Derek, and decided she extended her stay in Africa, Arizona wanted to say something when Callie spook up "You came to see if i moved on, what did you expect to find, that i was waiting on you, whenever you got back"

Arizona walked away when she turned around "the first time when i was in Africa, i had such a hard time getting over you. I slept around, thinking you would be laying in Mark's bed". Derek at this point started to get angry with Arizona the way she spoke about his wife. "I was trying to wrap my mind on the idea about having kids with you, but i couldn't"

Callie looked at Arizona "I tought i came back and you and Mark where still having this bed buddy relationship, i guess you never where into the whole loving a woman thing"

Derek looked at Arizona and decided to step in front of Callie.

"Callie was having a hard time when you dumped her, when she finally was done crying over you, she dated, she dated woman. Until one night when i finally decided to tell her how i felt about her. She is such an amazing woman, and i want to say thank you".

Callie and Arizona both looked at Derek, "Thank you for letting her go, if you didn't i would have such an amazing wife, and beautiful kids" Arizona was starting to feel tears in her eyes, and Callie had tears in her eyes because of the sweet words her husband where saying. Arizona walked away, and Callie turned to Jayden who was asking if they could go home.

Derek and Callie walked out of the hospital together, smiling polite at the colleagues they passed. When they were all settled in the car, Callie graped Derek's hand before they drove off. "You okay babe" Callie was looking outside at nothing "Yeah i am fine, i always was thinking what i would do or say whenever she came back, but when i say her, there wasn't a single thing that came up in my mind". Derek give Callie's hand a gentle squeeze and Callie smiled back at Derek, and looked in the backseat of their SUV, smiling when she saw two kids sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah my dream's came true"

Paste your document here...


End file.
